Real Love
by hipotamus
Summary: [complete!] HG. Harry has the perfect life: an amazing wife, two great kids, and a wonderful job...but someone has it in for him and his family. this is very fluffy...i'm sorry. haha please R&R!
1. Homecoming

**AN: **Alright, well, I've been fighting with myself for ages now, not sure whether i should post this or not...This is a story about Harry and Ginny a couple years after they've been married. THis is the sequel to All you need is love, but seriously, you don't have to have read that. Well here you go and please tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is JKRowlings. I've just borrowed the characters for awhile.

**Warning**: umm this first chapter is rated T for a reason. Also this is MAJOR FLUFF! don't say i didn't warn you... :o)

* * *

It was almost midnight when Harry slowly walked up the path and through the front gate, the wet ground crunching under his feet. He had a bag slung over one shoulder and held his wand in the other hand. When he reached the front door, he turned the handle and frowned. It hadn't been locked. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him and tapped it with his wand, before turning towards the stairs. All lamps had been extinguished in the front hall, and the house was quiet and dark. Harry wasn't surprised; it was very late and he hadn't expected anyone to wait up. 

He wearily made his way up the stairs. It'd been a long week. Quidditch season had begun, and he'd been travelling with his team, the Tornadoes, for the past seven days. Three broken jaws, four black eyes, a cracked rib, a dislocated knee, and two singed eyebrows later, Harry was back home. Everyday he silently thanked the miracle that was healing magic. Without it, he'd be a very sore sight indeed… especially with the four black eyes.

Pushing open the first door on his left, Harry dropped his bag outside the room and walked in. A large crib sat in the middle of the floor, a mobile above it, playing soft music. Harry walked over to the crib and gazed down at the small boy lying there. He wasn't asleep. Instead he was sucking on one of his toes and cooing gently to himself. Harry smiled then reached down and picked up the small boy, who squealed and chuckled.

"What are you doing awake, huh?" Harry asked, jiggling the child up and down.

The baby just laughed and tried to grab his father's glasses, but Harry pulled his face out of reach. Much experience had taught him this trick. Harry rested his son's head against his shoulder and gently rocked him back and forth, until the young chilled yawned and his eyes drooped.

Gently laying him back down, Harry left the room and was about to enter the second when he saw a large handmade sign on it: _NO BOYS ALLOWED!_ Harry grinned and rummaged through his bag until he found the present he'd bought for his daughter. He laid it down in front of the door, picked up his bag and turned to the last room on the second landing: the room he'd been dreaming about all week.

Harry went in and dropped his bag down again. The large bed was bathed in golden moonlight where his wife lay curled up, her long red hair spread out around her. Harry closed the door gently, and resisted the strong temptation to yell out, "Honey, I'm home!" at the top of his voice. That would mean sleeping on the couch and after all, he'd been dreaming of his own bed the whole time he was away.

Pulling off his clothes, Harry got under the covers and wrapped his arms gently around her, pulling her closer to him, so her back was pressed against his chest. Ginny sighed and turned in her sleep so her face was towards him and she snaked her arm around his waist.

Grinning to himself, wondering how much it would take for her to actually wake up, he kissed her forehead and softly kneaded her back with his hand. Her eyes fluttered open.

It took a moment for her to register who the man lying next to her was, but that's all it took. She smiled broadly and placed her hands on the back of his neck, pulling his head down to hers so she could kiss him. At first, their lips gently grazed each other, but then the kiss deepened. Harry pulled her over so she was now lying on top of him and gently stroked her back as her fingers buried themselves in his thick hair. Then she broke the kiss, pulled back and gave him a funny look.

"What happened to your eyebrows?"

Harry laughed and stroked her face gently. "We were playing the Thornton Thestrals, and I'd just caught the snitch. Their coach got so angry he whipped out his wand and threw a jet of fire at me."

Ginny's mouth fell open and she laughed too, tracing his scorched eyebrows with her thumbs. "Well I'm sure they'll grow back."

Harry gently pulled her chin closer and kissed her softly again, savouring her taste and the feel of her lips on his. Ginny trembled as she kissed him back, the feeling so intense, she didn't want to even think of stopping. She let out a soft whimper and pressed closer against him, if that was even possible. Harry gently rolled her over so he lay on top and pushed her hair back from her damp forehead. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was already ragged.

"Don't stop," she whispered, her dark brown eyes opening once again and gazing deeply into his own. Harry smiled playfully and slowly kissed his way down her neck and along her collarbone, his hands grazing her stomach and then running up her sides and gently tracing the curves of her breasts with his thumbs. Ginny's hands dropped from his head and traced along his strong shoulders and Quidditch-toned arms.

Then he placed a hand between her legs and gently pushed them apart. He paused for a moment, moaning quietly as Ginny kissed his neck, her hands roaming until they rested on the small of his back and pulled him closer. Harry took her face in one hand, and ran his thumb across her cheek.

And then gently, yet firmly, he pushed himself into her. Ginny gasped and her fingers dug into his back, her chest heaving. Harry let out a small moan as well, as they started to move slowly, rhythmically. As Ginny's hands pulled him closer to her, he gently pushed her legs upwards and they both shuddered and gasped.

"I love you," Ginny murmured in between her heavy breathing, and then, she was forced to bite gently on Harry's shoulder to stop herself from crying out as Harry whimpered too. They were so close to the edge, almost tipping over when suddenly…

"Mummy?"

* * *

**Righto...well please review, i would really like to know what you all think because i'm not so sure about this story. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Surprise!

**A/N: **Hey thanks for all my amazing reviews. I replied to some, then I got distracted lol, so sorry about that. Blame the ADD…haha. Anyway, so I am now officially in love. If this story happens to guest star James Blunt, or just end up completely revolving around him, don't be surprised. (I would like to point out that was a joke, albeit a not very funny one, coz I know I'll get ppl reviewing and getting mad at me). If you haven't gone to see James Blunt in concert, omg…go! He is the hottest thing to walk this planet since…well…sliced bread doesn't seem to fit here does it? Anyway, enough gushing and on with the story…

* * *

Freezing, Ginny's eyes shot open. She looked at Harry, his eyes as wide and shocked as hers.

"How long as she been in here?" Harry whispered, quickly moving away from her.

"Ohmigod,ohmigod,ohmigod."

"Mummy?" said the small girl again, walking towards them. Then she spotted her father and let out a squeal and jumped onto the bed. "Daddy, you're home!"

"Hi sweetheart," Harry said, getting bowled backwards by his daughter slamming herself into his arms. "What are you doing awake?"

"Ergh, you're all sweaty. Have you been playing Quiddidge?" She asked, gazing up at him with her big brown eyes. Ginny snorted and Harry shot her a warning look that clearly said: _I'm not finished with you_.

"Yes I have. And I bought you a present. Did you see it?"

The young girl lifted up the teddy bear (that Harry had left outside her door) clenched tightly in her hand.

"You should be in bed, Victoria," Ginny said, a hand holding the bed sheets above her still panting chest.

The girl's face fell. "I had a bad dream."

"What about?" Harry asked, his fingers searching the floor by the bed for his discarded clothes.

"I don't remember. But it was _awful_!"

Noticing Harry's futile attempt to find his clothes, Ginny pulled the girl off of his legs and cuddled her. "It's ok, Torie, it was just a dream." The girl sobbed and buried her face into her mother, giving Harry the chance to jump out of bed and pull on his jeans.

"Come on," he said holding out a hand to her. "I'll take you back to bed."

Half an hour later, Harry had finally managed to get her back to sleep and hurried over to his own bedroom, to find Ginny fast asleep as well. He considered waking her just to annoy her, but decided not to as his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. Instead, he crawled under the blankets, pulled her into his arms and went to sleep.

---

Harry and Ginny were both woken up by a baby's cry early the next morning. Harry groaned and stuck his head under the pillow.

Ginny nudged him in the side. "You get him."

"Why should I get him?" complained Harry's muffled voice from under the pillow.

"Because it's your fault I got pregnant with him in the first place."

Harry lifted the pillow off of his head and hit Ginny on the stomach with it, before he sat up, rubbing his face sleepily. Ginny sat up too, crawled behind him, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his ear.

"Or we could just ignore him," she whispered, kissing her way down the back of his neck. Harry grinned and stood up so she tumbled backwards onto the bed, laughing.

"Oh, that's responsible," he joked, then continued, "I need to get up anyway. I've got to go into the office today. The coach wants to talk to me about the World Cup." It was obvious to Ginny that Harry had been dying to tell her this ever since he got home, because he had a big grin on his face.

"The World Cup? They want you to play for England?" Ginny let out a yelp of excitement and launched herself off of the bed, into Harry's arms, kissing his face all over.

"What about Jamie?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Oh yea," Ginny slid down him and dropped to the floor. "I'll go and get him. You take a shower. And try to do something about your hair."

Harry grinned and tried to flatten his hair as Ginny pulled on her dressing gown and left the room. He could hear her talking to the baby James as he pulled on a pair of boxers and headed off to the bathroom.

---

"Victoria Lillian Potter, get that out of your mouth this instant and come and eat your breakfast!"

Harry walked into the kitchen fully dressed, his sky blue Quidditch robes folded over his arm. "Don't even think about it," he said sternly to James who was sitting in his high chair, a handful of porridge aimed squarely at his father.

James Matthew Potter was already 9 months old and a real handful. He had Harry's messy black hair, his mother's freckly nose and a pair of dark blue eyes neither Harry nor Ginny could figure out. Their four-year-old daughter, Victoria, commonly known as Torie, also had black hair but her eyes were the Weasley's trademark dark brown.

"Do you want coffee?" Harry asked Ginny, who nodded her head, unable to speak due to the piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. She walked by and rubbed his back gently, sticking a piece of toast into his mouth as well.

"Will you be home late tonight?" Ginny asked, now sitting down at the table and opening the Daily Prophet.

"No, I'll be done by lunchtime. I can go and get Tor from school if you want. Here." Ginny took the mug of hot coffee with a murmur of thanks and handed him the sports section of the newspaper.

"That'll be really handy actually 'cause I'm going round to Hermione's today. She needs someone to be at her house while she's at work because the decorators are coming in."

"Oh right, for their new house…is Ron back yet?"

"Yep, he came home a few days ago."

Ron was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic and his job caused him to make several long business trips every year. He'd married Hermione three years ago, and even though she worked as the head of a new department called the Prevention of Unlawful Mistreatment of Magical Creatures, their marriage seemed to be as strong as ever.

"Do you ever wish you hadn't given up your job?" Harry asked suddenly, taking her hand.

She laughed. "Are you kidding? I'm busy enough looking after you three."

"Mum says you're the worst of all," Torie put in helpfully while spooning cereal into her mouth.

"Is that so?" Harry asked, laughing and chewing on his toast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Ginny said, turning the page.

"My mouth wasn't full," Torie protested stubbornly.

"I know. I was talking to your father."

* * *

OK now I know that didn't have a lot of story in it, but just wanted to lay down the, erm, groundwork? Righto, well just in case u were wondering, Harry and Ginny have been married for five years, got married the summer after Ginny's 7th year. Okiedokie. **Please review**! xxx (oh and im going to do a bit of advertising here (well a bit more as I talked for like an hour about James Blunt) but if u have a bit of free time on your hands, go read my story **The Only One he Ever Loved**. Haha cya) 


	3. Untitled as of yet

**AN: **ok well this chap isnt my favorite but it does actually have a purpose (believe it or not) which will come up later. I know my stories can go a little slow, so bear with me please! hope u enjoy this chapter...tried to make it funny. altho...my teacher said the other day to us that if you'renot funny, don't try and write funny. maybe i should have taken her advice. lol. anyway, enjoy:

* * *

"Hello?" called a voice from downstairs.

"Hi Hermione, I'm upstairs," Ginny yelled out from her position on the couch in Hermione's townhouse. Hermione appeared at the top of the staircase and gave her a stern look.

"I suppose there's a legitimate reason for that man downstairs to have tentacles sprouting from his head…"

Ginny turned a page of her Witch Weekly magazine and shrugged. "He came onto me."

"And of course, just _telling_ him you were married would have been far too rational," Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How was your day?" Ginny asked, throwing the magazine down on the coffee table so the large picture of Harry's face on the front cover grinned up at them.

"Awful actually," Hermione said with a sigh as she kicked off her shoes and rubbed her feet. "I've got this whole group of people protesting for _puffskein_ rights. They want me to pass an act freeing all the puffskeins kept as pets."

Ginny snorted and then looked thoughtful. "I used to have a puffskein. In my fifth year I think it was…I don't remember what happened to him though. Last thing I remember was sticking him under the bed for annoying me." Suddenly her eyes went wide. "Oh bugger, I don't remember ever taking him back out."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's because of people like you, who mistreat their pets, that I have the Chinese Ambassador sending me Howlers because he doesn't want to give up his miniature puffskein collection."

"Ginny?" someone called from downstairs.

"Upstairs, Harry," Hermione called back, as Torie came running up the stairs as fast as her short, chubby legs would carry her.

"Nice house," Harry said, gazing around at the comfortable upstairs living room and kissing the two women in greeting. Torie crawled onto Hermione's lap and gave her a big hug and a sloppy wet kiss.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite niece!" Turning her attention back to Harry she said, "I'll show you around if you want."

"That'd be great," Harry murmured, suddenly distracted by the magazine lying on the coffee table. He sat down and picked it up, wincing at the picture on the front, and flipped it open to the article on him and his family.

"Listen to this," Harry said. " 'The person Harry Potter cares for the most in the world has to be his four-year-old daughter, Victoria Potter, whom he is extremely fond off.' Better not let James see this."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'll make sure he doesn't. Honestly, with all the reading he's been doing lately…just the other day I walked in and he's just sitting there, reading _Pride and Prejudice_…"

"Very funny," Harry said dryly as Hermione snorted. "You're just upset because they said I preferred Torie to you."

"Crookshanks!" Torie screamed at that moment and jumped off her auntie's lap in hot pursuit of the frightened cat.

"Anyway I don't like them having photos of the children in here," Harry said more seriously, putting the magazine back down on the table.

"How was your day, Harry?" Hermione asked, waving her wand so a tray of tea and biscuits appeared out of thin air.

"Well, I've just been to pick up Torie from school. You'll never guess what her teacher said to me. She said, unless we want to pay for that child's therapy when she's older, we'd better start locking our bedroom door at night."

Ginny blushed and blew on her tea as Hermione looked from one to the other and said, "Why would her teacher say th– oh…" she said as comprehension dawned. Smirking, she said, "Torie walked in on you two having sex, didn't she?" When neither replied, Hermione laughed. "Poor kid…. Where's Jamie by the way?"

"Oh I dropped him off at the Burrow this morning. Better go and get him, now that I think about it. The twins are home and I'd rather he wasn't in their company too much. I think they have a bad influence on him…." Ginny stood and put her un-drunk cup back down on the table and held out her hand to Harry.

"What, I have to come too?"

"Thanks for watching the house for me. Oh and before I forget, we're celebrating your mum's birthday early this year, Ginny. Tomorrow night, everyone's coming round here for a meal," Hermione said, standing up as well.

Harry and Ginny both blinked at her. "You're cooking?" Harry asked carefully, trying not to sound too worried. Hermione glared at him.

"No actually, Molly wants to cook, so she's bringing all the food with her."

"You know 'mione; it's very rude to invite us the night before. We might have had plans."

Hermione actually laughed.

---

"You know, I really didn't like them having photos of us in that magazine," Harry said again that evening after they'd put the children to bed. He was lounging on the couch, propped up against a stack of cushions. Ginny was sitting on him, facing each other, leaning backwards against his knees.

She just shrugged and played with Harry's hand. "I'm just amazed that you're going to be playing Seeker for England." She smiled at him. "I'm married to the best Seeker in the whole country."

Harry laughed and rubbed his nose uncomfortably. "I'm not that good."

Ginny rolled her eyes at his modesty and sighed contentedly, closing her eyes. She felt Harry's hand cup her face and she opened one eye, peering blearily at him.

"I love you," he said quietly. She leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry swung his legs off the couch and stood up. Ginny laughed and wrapped her legs tighter around him so she wouldn't fall. "You ready to finish what we started last night?" he asked her softly, his arms holding her tightly against him.

Ginny nodded, shivering agreeably at his deep voice. "Just lock the door this time, ok?"

* * *

**please review! they make me feel special. thanks for reading. nxt chap should be exciting. well...hopefully. xxx **(oh and if anyone else on this site is taking the IB and feels like moaning, i'm all ears!) 


	4. not talkin about talkin about not talkin

**AN: **Hello! sorry this has taken so long to update. Had internal assesments, world lit ones, finals. argh. so much to do, yet i still manage to procrastinate. Right well i got a bit carried a way with this chapter (which is why it's so long), and seriously, like the first half is just completley pointless. lol. i hope you find it funny anyway. please enjoy and please please review. it makes me happy :)

* * *

"For goodness sake," Harry groaned very early the next morning. "Will you stop fidgeting, Ginny!" 

"I'm not fidgeting," Ginny replied squirming under the covers and trying to find the warmest position.

"You most certainly are," Harry said, prodding her in the back in an attempt to quieten her.

"I'm freezing."

Harry pulled her towards him and enclosed her icy hands in his and allowed her to rest her cold feet against his legs. "Now stop fidgeting," Harry whispered and closed his eyes, attempting to fall back to sleep.

He was almost dozing off when, "Harry? Are you asleep?"

"Yes."

"I can't sleep."

"What a shame," Harry murmured, stifling a yawn. "Go and make yourself a cup of tea or something." He rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes. They flew open seconds later however once Ginny began to hum quietly to herself. "Ginny…"

"Mm?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I was just wondering, what should we get my mum for her birthday?"

"Ginny! It's four o'clock in the morning. I'm tired! Please…shut up!"

Harry could feel Ginny bristle beside him then she sat up. "Fine! I'll leave you alone." She grabbed her pillow and the blankets and stalked out of the room, leaving Harry shivering under the thin sheets. He groaned and sat up, resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night.

Sighing, he swung his legs out of bed and made his way downstairs, shivering in the cold air. Ginny was lying on the couch, wrapped up tightly in the duvet, once again humming to herself. Well, at least she wasn't in a bad mood.

"Gin?"

"Go away, Harry. I'm trying to sleep."

Harry grinned to himself and kneeled down by the couch, kissing the side of her face and down her neck. "Come back up to bed, love," he said quietly. "I'm bloody freezing up there."

Ginny seemed to consider him for a moment then attempted to sit up: a difficult feat as she was wrapped very tightly in the goose-down bedcovers. "You remember when you were happy in the middle of the night when I woke you up to talk?" Ginny asked, getting to her feet and promptly toppling over with a yelp. Grinning, Harry lifted her up.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked her as he made his way back upstairs, his tightly wrapped wife in his arms.

"Oh my god," Ginny said after a long pause. "We're running out of things to talk about, aren't we? We're turning into an old married couple!"

"We're talking right now aren't we? And you're 23; that's not exactly old, Gin."

"We're talking about having nothing to talk about. That's not really deep conversation."

"We're only talking about that because you brought it up," Harry said, getting the feeling that this conversation was completely ridiculous, especially as it was four o'clock in the morning.

"But if we weren't talking about this, what would we be talking about?" Ginny asked and before Harry could reply, she answered the question herself. "Nothing, which means that we have run out of things to talk about."

"This is crazy," Harry muttered, dropping Ginny onto the bed. Wiggling, she attempted to extract herself from the tightly wrapped blankets but gave up after a few long moments of struggling. Crawling onto the bed beside her, Harry pulled hard on the blankets so she was almost spun off of the bed. "Can I go back to sleep now?" Harry asked, covering a yawn with his hand.

"We were having a discussion."

"We were talking about not talking. How can you call that a discussion?"

Ginny didn't answer, just lay quietly next to Harry as he found himself drifting off to sleep. He was awoken very suddenly however when she said, "I think we should have another baby."

"What?"

"Well, it's something to talk about, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Well we talked a lot when I was pregnant. About the plans for the baby and baby names and things like that…"

"What?"

"And now that you're playing for England, we can afford to have another child. I think I'd like another girl…"

Harry finally snapped out of his stupor. "Ginny this is ridiculous! We're not having another baby just so we have something to talk about." He sighed. "We can talk about this in the morning, ok love? Just please, let me sleep!"

Ginny grumbled and rolled over. "You're so boring, Harry. What happened to spontaneity?"

"Ginny?"

"Mm?"

"You know how you said we don't talk enough?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes it's ok not to talk." Harry grabbed her tightly around the waist as she swung her legs off the bed in a huff. "Oh no you don't," he said, pulling her down next to him. "I thought we were trying to get you pregnant?"

---

Later that day, Harry crept up quietly behind Ginny, grinning to himself as he jumped her from behind and wrapped his long arms around her. She squealed then laughed once she saw who it was.

Kissing him tenderly, she asked, "How was your day, my love?"

Harry shrugged and popped a piece of apple that Ginny had just cut up for herself into his mouth. "It was alright. You got Torie earlier then? I thought I was supposed to pick her up today."

Ginny turned and gave him a funny look. "You _were_ supposed to pick her up. I didn't even go down to the school today."

Harry frowned. "Well, her teacher told me that she went home with you."

Frowning, she gave Harry a funny look.

"She said _you_ came down and picked her up early."

Ginny's face turned white and she leaned against the kitchen counter, a trembling hand pressed against her mouth. "I…I never went down to the school. It wasn't me."

Looking completely bewildered, Harry felt his face begin to pale as well, as he realised what she was saying: someone, posing as Ginny, had taken Torie from school…and no one knew where she was. "Where's Jamie?" Harry said suddenly, dashing out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the staircase.

There he was, lying in his crib, fast asleep. Ginny burst into the room behind him, her breath coming very fast. She ran both her hands through her hair while pacing back and forth.

"What the hell do we do?" Ginny asked, stopping her walking and looking at Harry, who reacted just in time and caught her as she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

---

"Do you think they'll find her?" Ginny asked, staring out the window into the dark night. Shrugging, Harry ran a hand through his untidy hair, raking his mind for any clue that could lead to Torie.

Aurors, Ministry officials, and family members had been flowing in and out of the house all evening, questioning the parents and looking for any evidence or indication to who had taken Torie.

Ron had only just left and he was almost as worried as his sister and brother-in-law. Being an Auror however meant that he had the means to actually find the kidnappers, whereas Harry felt useless, sitting at home, not doing anything.

"You think this is my fault don't you?" Harry asked Ginny's back quietly.

She gave no answer, merely turned to face him.

"Well?"

"No, Harry. It wasn't your fault. It's just…" she looked worried and frustrated. Suddenly she burst out, "Maybe if you weren't so well known, they wouldn't have taken her! Maybe if you'd been at school on time to pick her up -"

"I _was_ on time!" Harry cut in angrily, rising from his seat. "And you honestly think it's my fault I'm famous? It's not like I crawled up to Voldemort and _asked_ him to kill my parents is it?"

"I'm talking about the Quidditch, Harry!" Ginny shot back at him, her eyes burning angrily.

"_You _were the one who told me to take that job!" Harry cried out, crossing his arms and glaring at her. "How dare you pin this on me? And come on, who would kidnap my child because I'm a _Quidditch_ player? You know as well as I do, it was a Deatheater."

Ginny shot him a filthy look as he voiced her worst fear, and strode over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, taking a step towards her.

"For help," Ginny said, opening the door and stepping out. Harry strode over to her and took hold of her arm. "Let me go," Ginny said in a deadly quiet voice. Harry let go.

"Don't walk away from me, Ginny," Harry said, his voice equally as quiet. With one last look, Ginny spun on the spot and disapparated. Harry swore loudly to the empty air and went back inside the house, slamming the door behind him.

---

"Ginny! This is a surprise, come in."

Ginny stepped through the open door and into the large manor house. Draco Malfoy closed the door gently behind her and led her through into a lavishly furnished sitting room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, steering her into a large armchair by the unlit fireplace.

"Ginny?" Ginny looked up to see a tall, slim lady with long blonde hair, big dark blue eyes and dressed in pyjamas. Tania Malfoy, Draco's wife, was standing in the doorway, looking concerned. "Is everything ok?"

Ginny looked down at her hands and shook her head.

"Where's Harry?" Tania asked, gliding over and sitting on the sofa.

"He's at home," Ginny said, finding her voice at last. "With James."

"Where's…?" Malfoy began.

"She's gone missing," Ginny said hurriedly before he could finish his sentence.

Malfoy swore quietly under his breath while running a hand through his smooth blonde hair. "But why are you…"

"I need your help," Ginny said quietly, her teeth chattering in the cold.

"I don't understand…" Malfoy began, a crease forming between his eyebrows.

"Oh come on, Draco! You work in the undercover department of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad! You know all the criminals, you…surely you can do…something!" Ginny said almost hysterically, now trembling all over. Why was it so cold in there?

Tania took a hasty step forwards then said, "Draco, get me some blankets, quickly. She's going into shock."

Ginny's teeth chattered even louder as she began to shake, a hysterical sob rising in her throat. Malfoy shot her one panicked look before running to the living room door and out of sight.

Tania swore quietly as Ginny began to rock backwards and forwards slightly, visibly shaking, her eyelids now flickering and her eyes rolling back.

"Shit," Tania mumbled, wrapping Ginny's arm around her neck and hauling her to her feet. "Draco!" she yelled, attempting to keep Ginny standing but failing miserably as the barely conscious girl seemed to have lost all control over her muscles.

Malfoy ran back into the room, a bundle of blankets in his arms. With one look at Ginny, he dropped the blankets, scooped her up in his arms and strode towards the fireplace as Tania chucked in a handful of floo powder. "St Mungo's," Malfoy said clearly as he and Ginny whirled out of sight.

* * *

**ok well please review!** oo and how intesnse was Lost tonight? sorry, i digress...right, reviews make me happy, and happy writers write. (say that 3000 times quickly...) xxx 


	5. St Mungo's

**AN: **Sorry this took so long! My computer crashed, and i thought i'd lost everything. argh, been an awful week, with finals and everything. anyway...here you go. this is a very short chapter but i just wanted to get it up quickly. next will be up soon.

* * *

Harry paced the living room, bouncing James gently, trying to get him to quieten down. His screaming seemed to increase in volume, however and Harry was very tempted to use a silencing charm.

"James, please!" Harry begged the young child desperately. "Mummy will be home soon, just please stop crying!"

"Maybe he's hungry," came a dry voice from the fireplace. Almost dropping the baby, Harry spun round in shock to see Malfoy's head floating in the fire. "You better come quickly, Potter. We're at St. Mungo's…Ginny's not well."

"What? Wait, why is she at St Mungo's? Malfoy!" But Malfoy had already withdrawn his head and the emerald fire returned to its usual crackling yellow. Harry swore loudly and James hushed for a moment, his tear-filled eyes staring widely at his father.

Harry shifted the child to his left hip, grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire, yelling, "St. Mungo's" as he went.

Sneezing and blinking his watering eyes, Harry stepped out of the fireplace into a white-walled room: the foyer of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Harry ran to the information desk, James bumping up and down on his hip, squealing happily.

"Ginny Potter," Harry said to the welcomewitch, his breath coming in gasps.

The witch let go of her piece of gum that she had been stretching out in front of her and sucked it back into her mouth before she tore her eyes away from the latest edition of Witch Weekly (Harry Potter: Internationally famous Quidditch player and loving father), and turned her attention to Harry. She glanced down at the magazine and back up again, her jaw falling open.

"You're Harry Potter," she breathed, standing in her chair. "I love you."

"Excuse me?"

"You're amazing. You're the best Seeker the Tornadoes have ever had. I'm your number one fan."

"I don't mean to be rude," Harry said hurriedly, anxious to find Ginny. "But I really need to know what room my wife is in. _Please_."

"Second floor. Room 12. It's…it's in the critical condition ward."

Harry felt his face pale and nodded. He'd been there before when Ginny had ruptured a blood vessel in her lung and was coughing up an awful lot of blood. "Thank you," Harry mumbled, running towards the nearest staircase.

"Anytime," the witch called after him. "And if your wife dies, give me a call, yeah?"

Harry took the stairs three at a time, James still clutched tightly in his arms, and burst out into the corridor. Room 3, Room 5, come on where was it? Room 10…Room 12! Harry pushed open the door and was met by Malfoy coming out.

"Potter! You're here. Thank god, what took you so long?" Malfoy didn't wait for a reply, but continued, "Ginny's gone into shock. The healers are doing everything they can but…listen I'll take James upstairs, you go and talk to the healers."

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to let go of his child, but he needed to see Ginny. A moment later however, Tania had lifted the small boy out of Harry's arms and pushed him into the room, closing the door behind him.

Ginny was lying in the bed, covered in blankets, a needle in her arm dripping a peculiar purple potion into her blood. She looked very small and very pale. A healer was taking her pulse and staring at his watch and hadn't noticed Harry come in.

"What happened?" Harry asked quickly, hurrying to the bed and taking Ginny's free hand. "What's wrong with her?"

"Shock," the healer murmured, dropping her wrist back down on the bed and sticking a thermometer into her mouth. "Body temperature well below what it should be…possible hypothermia…"

"You said it was just shock!" Harry protested.

The healer finally looked up at him, and Harry recognized him as Healer Fitzgerald, a grumpy man, who had fixed Ginny last time she'd been in hospital. Giving him a disapproving look, he said, "Do you know anything about shock, Mr Potter?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well then, let me explain. Shock is a medical emergency in which the organs and tissues of the body are not receiving an adequate flow of blood. This deprives the organs and tissues of oxygen. Because of this, Mrs Potter has slipped into a shock-induced coma and she has mild hypothermia. Severe shock can end in death, Mr Potter, so if I were you, I'd think again before calling it _just_ shock."

Harry's mind seemed to be working excruciatingly slowly as he tried to absorb this information. He was still holding Ginny's cold, clammy hand, and realised how much it felt like a dead person's hand. As soon as he'd had that thought however, Harry chided himself. Ginny was not dead, nor would she die. He wouldn't let her.

"You can fix her…can't you?" Harry asked, hearing his voice shake.

"Probably, but it's hard to magically get someone out of a coma. Magic is very much a mental thing, and right now her mind is…well, who knows? I have to locate it and bring it back to her body, if it doesn't come back naturally."

Harry gazed down at Ginny and felt his eyes burn with tears. He'd yelled at her. Right before she left, he yelled at her. If he hadn't been so angry, she wouldn't have stormed off and he could have looked after her, kept her calm.

So now his wife was in a coma and his daughter was missing. His life had been turned upside-down in a matter of hours.

* * *

Okey dokey. please please review everyone. i appreciate them so much! and i need something to cheer me up at the moment! thanks for reading! 


	6. A letter

**AN: **Quick thanku to all my lovely reviewers. you brighten my day :o) . sooo...spent all day reading Gossip GIrl instead of studying. Talk about a wasted day...twas fun tho. hehe. Enjoy:

* * *

A few hours later, Harry found himself sitting on a hard, orange plastic seat outside room number twelve, a paper cup of steaming coffee in his hand. Mrs Weasley was sitting next to him, crying softly into her handkerchief, Mr Weasley shushing her and rubbing her back gently. Hermione was on his other side, a sleeping James in her arms and a worried expression plastered on her face. 

Harry sat up straight and pushed his fringe out of his eyes as the door swung open and Healer Fitzgerald stepped out, a tired smile on his lined face.

"She's waking up now," he said softly, nodding his head at Harry and the Weasleys who all rose simultaneously. "You may see her."

Harry almost ran into the room tripping over his feet as he went. There she was, lying on the bed, her face still very pale and her eyes closed. He took her hand and it felt warmer than it had a few hours before. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly at Harry.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He just shook his head and smiled at her: he knew if he spoke, the tears he was holding back would overflow, and he had to be strong for her.

"Where's Jamie?" asked Ginny quietly, squeezing her husband's hand tightly in her own.

"Hermione's got him. He's just outside."

"And…and Torie? Have you…is she…?"

Harry shook his head sadly, a tear escaping from his eye and running down his cheek. Brushing it away angrily, he sat down on her bed and raised her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "I promise you, I will find her."

Ginny nodded, tears streaming down her own face now, and said, "I know you will. I know."

Harry leant forward and took her in his arms, holding her tightly against him, trying to make her feel safe although he felt so insecure. She would never let him say it, but she was his to keep safe, his to look after.

---

The next day, Ginny found herself sitting restlessly on the sofa at home, bouncing her knees up and down. The doorbell rang and she jumped up, a hand pressed to her chest as she hurried to the door and peered out through the netted window. Breathing a sigh of relief, she unlocked the door and pulled it open, letting Draco Malfoy come in.

"He's out?"

Ginny nodded and indicated for him to sit down.

"Good," Malfoy muttered. "I think it would be better if Harry didn't know I was helping. He doesn't really trust me…"

"Have you found anything?" Ginny asked impatiently, cutting across him.

"Well, we've tried to track her…"

"And?"

"We've traced her to Hythe, just outside of Southampton."

Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears of joy. "You've found her?" She squeaked out, grabbing Malfoy's hand and staring into his clear blue eyes, trying to read his thoughts.

Malfoy squeezed her hand and returned her gaze steadily, before sadly shaking his head. "There are spells, albeit poor ones, protecting her. We can deduce the rough area, but we can't pinpoint her exact location."

Ginny let out a small sob and let go of Malfoy's hand, covering her face with her own. Malfoy moved to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders.

"Shhh, Ginny, listen," he murmured softly, pulling her against him and brushing her hair with his lips. "Whoever's hiding her…they're novices…their spells are childlike and shabby. They're not Deatheaters. My best bet is it's someone who has a grudge against the Tornadoes."

Ginny turned her tear-streaked face up to Malfoy's, which was mere inches away from her own. "You…you'll find her then?"

He nodded and smiled softly at her, gently brushing away a tear with his thumb. Ginny realised with a start that he was slowly leaning towards her when there was an almighty CRASH and something heavy smashed into the closed window, shattering it and spraying glass across the room.

Feeling flustered and shocked at the same time, Ginny rose quickly to her feet and picked up the rock, pulling off the parchment tied to it. Her hands shaking, she unrolled the piece of paper and read:

"Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,

I haf your dawter. If you vant her back, Arry must agree not to play Quidditch anymor. If he dos this, I vill giv her bak unarmed. If not, I vill be forsed to kill her.

My deepest regrets, (and then a roughly scratched out name, followed by:) anonimus.

P.S. Oh and also, that Ron weezly must move avay and never come bak.

P.P.S. Viktoreea seemed to haf a bit of a cold, so I gave her some medisin. I ope that vas o.k."

Malfoy peered closely at the scratched out name and deciphered, "Viktor Krum." He snorted and read, " 'I vill giv her bak unarmed'. Mmm that would be handy, can't have Torie attacking innocent people now, can we?"

"What now?" Ginny asked. What she really wanted was to find that git Krum and hex him into oblivion, but first of all, she didn't know where he was, and secondly, that was slightly illegal.

"I'm going to go back down to the Ministry. Get a squad together…will you be alright here alone?" Malfoy looked concernedly into Ginny's eyes and rubbed her arm. "Tania's at home if you want to…"

"No," Ginny said. "It's ok, I need to go and find Harry anyway." She rolled the parchment back up and stuck it in her pocket. "Thank you Draco," she said, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"I'd do anything for you," Malfoy said quietly, not breaking his gaze.

"Draco…" Ginny began quietly, but Draco cut across her.

"It's ok, I know. I best be going anyway. I'll find her, don't worry."

---

Ginny walked up a flight of stone steps, her footsteps echoing around her. She had only been here once or twice before as the coach didn't like anyone watching the Tornadoes practice. Apparently it distracted them. But Harry would be distracted today anyway, and this was urgent. Pushing open the door, Ginny stepped out into the cold, miserable air and made her way through the stands to the coach, who was sitting on a bench, gazing up at his team.

"Awful," he muttered in a thick Londoner accent. "Absolutely dreadful. 'ello there pretty. Your 'usband is playin' like a sack of dragon dung, today. OI POTTER!"

"Yes, well his daughter has been kidnapped," Ginny snapped at him, rubbing her gloved hands together in the cold.

"Gotta keep your mind on the game, darlin'."

Harry flew towards them and slipped off his broomstick, landing on his feet in front of them. He took Ginny's gloved hand in his and asked, "Have they found her?"

"Sort of," Ginny said with a small smile. "She's being held in Southampton. They don't think she's been hurt. And someone threw this through the window." Ginny handed Harry the parchment and he unrolled it quickly, scanning the letter.

Noticing the coach trying to read the letter upside down, Harry led Ginny away from him and down a set of outside stairs. "Who's it from?" he asked quietly as they descended.

"Viktor Krum." She pointed at the scratched out name.

"You're kidding," Harry breathed. "Did you see who threw this in the window?"

Ginny shook her head. "There was no one there…."

Once they had reached the bottom of the staircase, Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, burying his face in her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What?" Ginny asked. "Why are you sorry?"

Harry lifted his head and indicated the letter. "It's my fault. You were right, it's because of the Quidditch."

Slowly, Ginny shook her head. "I'm not so sure it is. I mean, Krum's not even going to be playing in the World Cup. He was kicked off the league for bad behaviour. There's nothing in this for him."

"So what are you saying?"

"What if…well…what if someone's paid him to do this?"

* * *

**Eek, i dunno. wat do you think? so...who wants Krum to have been paid off and by who? Please review and give me ur suggestions! xxx **oh and i totally couldn't be bothered to proofread this. if anyone finds any mistakes, plz let me know. 


	7. A sort of secret kiss

**AN: THanks for all my incredible reviews. you all have amazing ideas, a few of which i will definatley be stealing. hehe, thank you all so much! **

* * *

Harry sat on the sofa, his heavy eyelids drooping, as Ginny put James to bed. He was waiting for a message from Malfoy or Ron, saying that Torie had been found. So far, there had been nothing.

"James is asleep," Ginny said as she walked into the living room, waking Harry from his stupor. "Nothing yet, then?"

Harry shook his head and got up to poke the fire. An hour ago the worried parents had received an owl from Ron, saying that Krum had been tracked and they were sending a squad in. A few years ago, Krum had been involved in a bar fight and he was imprisoned in Azkaban for a few weeks. Before his release, the Ministry had put a spell on him, ensuring that if need be, he could be tracked and found. It had certainly come in useful.

"I don't understand," Ginny muttered, scooting over so Harry could sit by her. "If Krum knew he could be traced, why would he do this?"

Harry shrugged. "Well he's not exactly the brightest star in the sky is he?"

"True…" Ginny mused. "Seems odd though."

All of a sudden, the fire turned green and Ron stepped out, a small child sleeping in his arms. Letting out a soft cry, Ginny leapt to her feet and took Torie from Ron, kissing her head and crying quietly. Harry let out a deep breath and covered his face in his hands.

"Thank you," Harry said, getting up and clasping Ron's hand, before pulling him into a rough hug. "You have no idea…I can't even…thanks." Ron nodded and let go of Harry's harm, letting him pull the sleeping child from Ginny's arms into his own. She began to wake, and let out a huge yawn.

"Daddy?" she said, her large brown eyes filling with tears as she hugged him hard. Ginny joined in the hug as well, her arms around Harry and their child, and they stood like that for a long time, Ron looking on awkwardly until they finally broke apart.

"Did he hurt her?" Ginny asked Ron, an angry gleam in her eyes.

Ron shook his head. "He didn't do anything to her. I warn you, she has been living off of chocolate bars and hamburgers though."

"Where is that –"(Harry said a name that made Ginny quickly cover Torie's ears) "I'm going to kill him."

"His trial is the day after tomorrow. Try not to kill him until then, ok? Maybe we'll even find out why he took her."

"Thank you, Ron. You're the best brother a girl could ask for,"Ginny said, kissing his cheek, and hugging him tightly.

Ron patter her back, saying, "actually it's really Malfoy you've got to thank. He led us there and arrested him right away. Without him, I don't know if we'd have found Krum."

Harry scowled and hoisted the sleeping child higher in his hip. "I better put Torie to bed."

Ron nodded and turned to the fireplace. "Lock all your doors. Come and get me if anything happens, ok?"

Ginny nodded and gave him one last squeeze before he stepped back into the fire and disappeared.

---

Ginny pressed her finger into the doorbell and stepped back from the large front doors of the manor house before her. She shivered in the cold and rubbed her hands together, her breath coming out as mist around her. It was only October but the weather was turning bitterly cold early this year. As Ginny blew on her hands, attempting to warm them, the door was thrown open. Malfoy stood in front of her, wearing khaki slacks and a greens cashmere sweater that looked expensive.

"Ginny! Good timing, Tania's just gone out to get her hair done," Malfoy stepped aside to let her in, and Ginny passed him, wondering why Tania being gone made this good timing.

"Ron says I have you to thank for returning Torie," Ginny said quietly, sitting on the sofa and taking a warm cup of coffee from Malfoy, who just shrugged and blew on his own drink.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad she's safe. Where is she now?"

"Harry took her down to the playground." She shook her head and smiled. "He didn't sleep a wink last night…kept going in to check on her." Ginny blew on her tea again, aware of Malfoy's eyes watching her intently. Again she spoke, this time almost urgently, "Malfoy I don't know how to thank you. That child is my life. If there is anything…_anything_ I can do for you…" She trailed off and looked up at Malfoy who was still gazing at her, but now with the tiniest smirk on his face.

"I think you know what I want, Ginny." Malfoy got up and sat down next to Ginny. "I did it all for you…found her, brought her home. I wanted you to realise I'm a good man."

"Malfoy," Ginny said sharply, scooting away from him on the couch. "Don't play games."

"But you know you want this as much as I do."

Ginny shook her head firmly, a stubborn gleam in her eye.

"If it wasn't for me, your daughter could be dead right now," he said harshly, but his face softened almost instantly. "Just one kiss, no one will know. No one will find out. It'll be our little secret."

Malfoy was leaning closer now, his breath on her face, his lips gently grazing her own. Gently, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly, and slowly, hating herself, she kissed him back. She didn't know why she was doing it but she felt she had to, like she owed him something.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a tall lady with long blonde hair and a shocked expression on her face stood in the doorway, watching her husband kiss Ginny, and Ginny kiss him back. She covered her mouth with a trembling hand, turned on her heel and ran.

A second later, the feeling had passed and Ginny pushed Malfoy away. "Draco, please don't," she whispered. "I don't want-."

"Shh," he interrupted her. "It's ok, Weasley, no one will know." He leaned in to kiss her again but she pushed him away.

"It's not 'Weasley' anymore, Malfoy. It's _Potter_. And _I'll _know. And for your information, I don't _want _to kiss you." Ginny stood up but paused, hearing the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "I thought you said Tania was out."

---

Harry stood in the doorway, his hands sunk deep in his pockets, a small smile playing on his face. Ginny stood by the window, singing softly to James who lay in her arms, gurgling happily. Harry listened closely and recognized the song at once; it was the first song Ginny had sung to Torie after she was born:

You called and I came running  
You cried and now I'm here  
So hold this faith  
accept our faith  
These are little fears

Harry strolled over to her and kissed the back of her neck genlty, causing Ginny to start.

"Harry," she exclaimed softly. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Mm, I was being sneaky," he said, grinning at her and taking the sleeping child out of her arms and laying him in the crib. Stroking his son's soft head, he muttered, "g'night Jamie," before taking Ginny's hand in his and leading her from the room.

Would she tell him? Could she? Ginny didn't know what the right thing to do was. Maybe she shouldn't…what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. And it meant nothing! She hadn't _wanted _to kiss Malfoy…had she?

* * *

**AN: Again, thank you everyone for reading. Please leave a review! I like reading them, no matter how bizarre! hehe. xxx oh and dont worry Harryginny shippers, this story is most definatley harryginny. :) **


	8. A secret and a wedding

**AN: I am soo sorry for the long wait! My computer crashed and urgh this has taken me ages! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**

"Hey what's wrong?" Harry asked, rubbing Ginny's shoulders gently. She was standing by the window, distractedly brushing her hair. "You haven't been yourself today."

Ginny laughed humourlessly. "Can you blame me?" She sighed and leaned backwards into Harry's warm chest. "Would you ever leave me?"

"What?"

"If I'd done something terrible, something you could never forgive…"

Harry took a tiny step backwards and turned her to face him. "Ginny, what are you…"

Smiling weakly, Ginny said, "Like, if I killed a man. Would you stick by me anyway?"

The worried look slipped off of Harry's face as he took her hands in his and kissed her forehead gently. "Why don't we just wait for the Ministry to deal with Krum, hey?"

Ginny smiled weakly and buried her face into Harry's chest, breathing in deeply. The thing is, she reasoned with herself, it wasn't like it had meant anything. She really loved Harry. Everything about him. He was so dependable and…well, cute and loving. He was the only one for her, Malfoy meant nothing.

"You seem really wound up," Harry said, caressing her neck gently and kissing her head. "Torie's fine now."

"Is she?"

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her over to the bed. "Listen, I've decided that this season with the Tornadoes will be my last."

Ginny looked at him shocked. "Why? Have you been offered a better place?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "And it's not because I've been offered a place at the World Cup either." He paused and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. "Tor was taken because of me. You were right, it's because I play Quidditch, and who says it's not going to happen again?" he shook his head. "I can't risk that happening."

"You love your job."

"And I love my family more."

---

"Torie, be quiet," Ginny said as she pushed open the door and let herself into the warm house. "Why don't you go upstairs and play with your dolls," Ginny suggested, pulling off her daughter's cloak and hanging it on the rack alongside her own. She sighed and ran a hand through her snowy her, before turning and walking into the living room. Harry stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his hands sunk deep into the pockets of his jeans. He was wearing a neatly ironed olive green shirt, rolled up to his elbows and it looked as though he had attempted to comb his hair.

"Hey gorgeous," Ginny said, grinning at him. "You're home early."

Harry shrugged. "I made you dinner."

"Smells good." Ginny stopped walking and looked at him. Something was wrong; he looked annoyed and he hadn't moved towards her. "Harry, what…"

"Tania came to see me today."

The couple stared at each other, neither saying a word. Ginny's brain was working in overdrive: Tania must have seen, there was no other reason for Harry to look as though someone had died.

"I can explain," Ginny said quietly, taking a small step towards him.

"Don't bother," he said, turning his back to her and strolling into the kitchen. "I'm going out."

"Harry please, just listen to me. It was a mistake…I –"

Reappearing in the doorway, now with a cloak in hand, Harry glared at her. "What makes you think I want to listen?"

"Please…" Ginny whispered, crossing over to him and resting a hand on his arm. "It meant nothing, honestly. You know you're the only one for me."

Gazing at her, Harry wanted to nod and tell her that it was all fine. It didn't matter. But the truth was, it did. She'd kissed Malfoy and if it had meant nothing, why did she keep it a secret? Looking away, Harry shook his head and walked away, leaving the living room. Ginny heard the front door click shut and collapsed onto the couch, her face in her hands. How had she messed up so badly?

---

"Malfoy?" Ron asked, his bottle halfway to his mouth. "Are you serious? I'll kill him."

"Yea, thanks Ron," Harry muttered, playing distractedly with the bottle cap resting on the bar.

"You want another, mate?" the barman asked, polishing a glass with a ragged tea towel. "On the house. You look like you could use it."

"Thanks," Harry murmured, taking the bottle and drinking.

The thing was, he actually didn't know what to do. There had to be a reason behind it, but he hadn't stayed long enough to find out. She loved him, she wouldn't do that to him….And with Malfoy?

"_You nervous?" Ron asked, brushing non-existent dust from his dress robes. _

"_Nah not really," said Harry, straightening his bowtie, and examining his hair. Hermione had used a handy charm on it and it looked pretty good. _

"_We'll be brothers in an hour," Ron said, ruffling his own hair and examining his reflection. "And you'll be a married man. Ball and chain…tied down. Not the life for me."_

_Harry snorted. "Yea, and as if you and Hermione aren't going to get hitched. Give it a year. How do I look?"_

_Ron looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I dunno. You look like Harry in dress robes."_

"_You look very nice," Hermione said, strolling over and moving Harry's bowtie back. She then leaned forward and took a deep breath through her nose._

"_Are you smelling me, Hermione?"_

"_Just checking," she said. "Ron, can you do something about your hair please?"_

"_How's Ginny?" Harry asked._

"_I'll tell you when we find her."_

"_What?" Harry yelped, grabbing her hand in his. _

"_Just kidding," she said, grinning and squeezing his hand. "She's getting dressed. And she's better than fine. Don't worry, Harry. Everything will go perfectly."_

"_Where is she?" Harry murmured uncomfortably to Ron half an hour later. "The ceremony was supposed to start five minutes ago."_

"_Calm down, she'll be here," said Ron, gazing around at the garden of the Burrow, which had been transformed for the beautiful wedding. It was a warm summer's evening, the clear sky slowly turning a pinky-purple as the sun began to set. A faint breeze ruffled the decorations covering the trees and large white tent under which a live band was playing. Small candles floated in the pond, the bridge over it was strewn with large white lilies, white rose petals covered the grass and the water. Mrs Weasley had pulled out all the stops for her only daughter's wedding and it couldn't have been more perfect. 'Well, it could,' Harry thought. 'Ginny could actually _be_ here.' Sure, he knew she'd turn up, but he was getting anxious all the same._

_All of a sudden, the band started to play a tune Harry had been awaiting desperately and the guests stood, peering behind them to the candle lined bridge. Hermione was walking down the pathway, dressed in silky lavender, her hair sleek and twisted into an elegant knot atop her head. She was carrying a bouquet of large white roses and grinning widely. She was followed closely by Fleur, then Luna Lovegood, who looked even more dreamy than usual. Then a violin began to play loudly as a beautiful woman, dressed in flowing white began her walk across the bridge. Ginny's dress was made of fluid silk, clinging to her in all the right places. Harry took a deep breath. Because of the heat of summer, it had only thin simple straps, but the bodice was beautifully embroidered and beaded with little pearls. _

_Harry couldn't help it, he actually felt his eyes well with unshed tears as she slowly walked towards him, smiling and holding his eyes in a firm gaze. She mouthed 'hi' nervously and looked down at her single lily she was carrying, a happy blush filling her cheeks as everyone gazed beamingly at her. _

_Harry too gazed out at the guests, spotting a weeping Hagrid, Tonks and Lupin with their new baby, Professor McGonagall, with her hands clasped together and smiling broadly, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati…Harry and Ginny had wanted a small ceremony but Mrs. Weasley had insisted on inviting everyone they knew. Even Tania and Malfoy stood in the crowd, laughing happily and holding hands. _

"_Longest walk of my life," Ginny whispered once she had reached Harry and taken his warm hand in her own. "Thought I was going to trip."_

_Harry chuckled and gently drew back the elegant veil covering her face. "You're so beautiful," Harry whispered back, unable to stop himself grinning like an idiot. _

"_Fellow witches and wizards," called the old wizard standing before Harry and Ginny as the music died down. "We are all gathered here this evening to witness the marriage of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, the beginning of a lifetime of happiness together.

* * *

_

AN: Ok, I need opinions: who wants me to finish the wedding flashback? Next chapter is half written but I don't know when it's going to be up because of computer issues. Hopefully soon. I am a pretty fast updater generally. Oh and I've also written a second chapter for my JamesLily story which should be quite funny and fluffly, if you're interested. OK well, please review! I love all my reviews! Hehe, thanks for reading xxx


	9. when love and anger mix, stand back

**AN**: Hello everyone! finally have got my computer working again. (it's completley useless...) anyway, short but sweet chapter. decided not to continue the flashback coz most ppl didn't care and well...i'm lazy. oh and to goofy-peach: sorry, this migh tjust be another cliff hanger (hangs head in shame). anyway please enjoy:

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny rubbed her eyes and sat up on the sofa, gazing blearily at her husband who was standing in the doorway, watching her. 

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't want to wake you."

"I didn't think you'd be home tonight," said Ginny.

Shrugging, Harry looked away from her and out the window where snow was falling softly in the dark night.

"Harry, please," Ginny began softly but stopped as he turned angrily to face her.

"Please, what? It's true isn't it?" He took a step towards her and continued to glare. Ginny knew he wasn't really angry. No, she could see into his eyes and she saw misery, heartbreak and betrayal. The knowledge that she had put that look in his eyes made her want to hide under the blankets and not come back out.

"Yes, Harry, it's true, but it's not what you think," Ginny said softly, breaking his gaze and staring at her feet.

"What the hell _do_ I think, Ginny?" he asked, his face twisting as he tried to keep any emotion from his voice. Standing, Ginny took a step towards him but he didn't move to her. "Well, Gin? What do I think?"

"Harry, listen to me, this is _us_, okay? I would _never_ jeopardise what we have. Never, and you know it." Ginny paused and met his gaze. She sighed and said, "Malfoy came onto me."

"Tania said she walked in on you two having it off on the couch," Harry said, his face crumpling as he said it. "What were you even doing at the Malfoys' place?"

"I went to his house to thank him for finding Victoria. No other reason. _He_ kissed _me_. That's all."

"Why didn't you tell me you where going to see him?" Harry asked, letting Ginny take another step closer. "Why did you sneak around behind my back? That wasn't the only time: you went to see him the night Torie disappeared and then he was here when the letter came through the window. Why keep it a secret?"

Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Now was the part she didn't want to tell him about. "Malfoy…he only helped us find Torie because…because I went and asked him to."

"You did what?" Harry said very quietly, his face stony.

"I asked him for help Harry, and I'd do it again in a flash. If you don't remember, he was the one who found Torie."

"And would you _kiss_ him again in a flash?" Harry demanded with such force in his voice that Ginny took a step backwards.

"Do you honestly believe I've been cheating on you?" Ginny asked coldly, hating him suddenly at that moment. Why didn't he trust her? Why was he believing everything Tania said? Looking up, he met her eyes, both sets flashing with anger and something else…something that ran deeper than anger, deeper than passion. In that moment, Ginny felt like hitting him and kissing him, slapping him and touching him, hurting him and making love to him.

The corner of Harry's mouth twitched upwards as if he'd read her mind, and this only angered her further. How dare he stand there, accusing her of having an affair with Malfoy, stand there smiling at her like some sort of…some sort of…

His lips were on hers, his arms around her before she could even think of a word to describe him. She staggered backwards, her fingers tracing every muscle every line of his body, her mouth exploring his, enjoying the familiarity of it. Her fingers found the hem of his shirt and she pulled on it roughly, ripping the seam and scratching him with her fingernails. The sudden pain caused him to kiss her harder, his tongue tracing her mouth and tasting only her…only her.

Stumbling, Ginny fell backwards onto the couch, pulling Harry down with her as he pushed off her sweater, her t-shirt peeling off with it. The unnecessary garments out of the way, Ginny pulled Harry's head back down to hers, her fingers deeply entwined in his thick hair, her teeth grazing his lip. The want to hurt him had not yet passed and Harry was suffering the consequences. In retaliation, he dug his fingers hard into the soft skin of her back, causing Ginny to arch herself towards him.

Harry grinned at the desired effect and was just reaching for her bra-clasp when the fire roared emerald-green and a certain Ronald Weasley fell out of the fireplace, picking himself up hurriedly and then freezing at the scene before him.

"Ron!" Harry cried out in annoyance and surprise. Lifting himself off of Ginny he quickly handed her the discarded sweater and stood gazing at the half frantic – half shocked Ron.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Ginny asked coldly, pulling on her sweater and standing beside Harry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't," Ron stuttered, his ears quickly turning red. "I didn't know Harry would be…I thought you two were fighting."

"We were until you so rudely interrupted us," Ginny shot at Ron, still glaring.

"Right," Ron muttered, surveying the fingernail scratches on Harry's stomach with raised eyebrows.

"Did you want something?" Harry asked crossly, folding his arms and wanting more than anything for Ron to leave so he could get back to what he was doing. He could still feel his pulse racing.

Ron shook his head to clear it and said, "yes. Yes of course. It's really important. The Aurors were questioning Krum and he nearly had a fit when they told him imprisonment for twenty years. Turns out someone made a deal with him: kidnap Victoria in return for ten thousand galleons and max three years in Azkaban."

"Who was it?" Harry and Ginny both demanded together, finding each other's hands and gripping tight.

"I don't know for sure," Ron said. "But they've just arrested…" He trailed off looking from Harry to Ginny then back again.

"For goodness sake, Ron. Who?" Ginny cried, clutching Harry's hand with asteely grip.

"Malfoy," Ron said quietly. "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

ok well thanks for reading. if you're feeling a bit bored, or you're an insomniac or if you enjoy a good bit of funny fluff, i'd love it if you read my other story "Earthworms...". It's a LilyJames fic but yea it's not bad. anyway thanks for reading and again, please review! thanks xxx 


	10. The only one

**AN:** Hello again. Been a long time, i know, but i have been away! So turns out this is my last chapter of this story. im sorry it was so short, but im sure there will be a sequel. Thankyou everyone who read this and i have so many amazing reviewers! you guys rock. Well i hope you enjoy this chapter and keep your eyes open for the sequel. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Righto well as I've politely ignored the **disclaimer** for…oh, I don't know, say about 10 chapters, I will include it this once. I, Miss Hipotamus, **do not own Harry Potte**r or any of the other Magical themes. If I did, Harry would be doing a lot of more interesting things with that invisibility cloak, if you know what I mean (insert creepy wink here).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered, shock numbing every inch of his body. Why was it Malfoy seemed to be the root of every problem Harry had nowadays?

"Shit," Ginny breathed. "_Why?_ What on earth could have made him do that?"

Bending, Harry picked up his shirt from the floor. He had to go down to the Ministry…find out what the hell was going on. Noticing the rip in it, he looked around wildly, he didn't have time to go upstairs, he had to find Malfoy…and kill him.

"I'll get you a new shirt," Ginny said softly. "Then you go down to the Ministry. I'll stay here with the children."

Turning, Ginny ran for the stairs and took them two at a time. Harry's sky-blue Tornadoes t-shirt was the first to fall out of the cupboard, so she grabbed it and a thick sweater as well.

Harry was already holding a cloak and a scarf when she got back downstairs. He pulled on the clothes and kissed her softly, stroking her hair away from her face. "I'll be home soon." Ginny nodded and he smiled sadly, adding, "I'm sorry."

"Harry," she began, wanting to tell him that he had nothing to be sorry about but he'd already stepped into the fire, following Ron to the Ministry.

"Mummy?"

Ginny turned to see a little face peering through the banister at her. Smiling, she beckoned her daughter over. "What's wrong?"

"I heard voices," she said, crawling into Ginny's lap.

"Yes your Uncle Ron was here," she said, gently untangling Torie's hair with her fingers. Remembering the first time she'd held her daughter, Ginny smiled.

"Aw look at that, ten little fingers," George had said, once Harry had finally allowed someone else to hold her – it had taken an awful lot of persuasion though.

"And…shit…Ginny, she's got eleven toes!" She'd sat up so suddenly in bed, she was surprised no stitches had ripped. After George had burst out laughing, she'd let Harry whack him over the head and take the small child back again.

"Can't you sleep?" Ginny asked. Torie shook her head. "Did you have a bad dream?" She shook her head again. "Well," she said, lifting the child into her arms and standing. "What do you say we go and make some hot chocolate?"

Ginny was just adding chocolate to the hot milk on the stove when she heard a cry from upstairs. Sighing, she told Torie not to touch anything, then headed upstairs to check on her crying son.

James had pulled himself up into a standing position in his crib, his eyes squeezed tight and screaming bloody murder. Ginny was just picking James up when she heard another scream come from downstairs. A wave of cold panic swept over her as she remembered the hot stove.

Rushing into the kitchen, she was met with the sight of Torie, holding her hand up in the air and crying, the floor covered in hot chocolate milk.

"Oh, Torie," Ginny cried, putting James in his high chair and trying to block out the sound of his screaming. "I told you not to touch!"

"I w-was just try-trying to help!" Torie wailed. Taking her hand, Ginny winced at the angry red burn.

"Need some help?" came a very welcome voice from the doorway.

Ginny nodded, feeling ready to cry and let Hermione take Torie's hand. When both children had finally quieted and the overwhelming urge to cry had subsided, Hermione and Ginny sat by the fire in the living room, the children drinking warm milk quietly.

"You and Harry ok?" Hermione asked, bouncing her godson gently on her knee.

"I think so," Ginny replied. "We were discussing the, erm, _issue_ when we got distracted."

"By Ron?"

Grinning, Ginny shook her head. "No. Body parts actually."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're animals."

"We try."

"Which is why you were pregnant at 19," Hermione said with a disapproving look.

"I was married, thank you very much! And look what a beautiful child I got from that."

"Did Ron mention what's happening down at the Ministry?"

"No. I can't imagine they're doing much right now, though. It's after twelve. Come on, Torie. Time to go back to bed."

Once the children were settled and sleeping, Ginny made a pot of tea and sat back down by the fire with Hermione, waiting for the boys' return.

The large grandfather clock in the hallway struck two, and Ginny woke with a start. The fire had died down to embers and Hermione was no longer dozing on the sofa behind her. Groaning, Ginny sat up and licked her dry lips. 'What was taking them so long?' Ginny thought, only seconds before the fire roared high and turned an emerald green, a tall man spinning within it. Standing quickly, Ginny caught Harry as he stumbled out of the hearth.

"Well?" Ginny demanded impatiently before Harry had a chance to even recover his breath. "What's going on?"

"Malfoy is being kept in Azkaban overnight," Harry said wearily, slumping into the armchair. His brow was covered in a cold sweat and Ginny noticed he was trembling.

Sitting on the arm of his chair, she gently pulled his head towards her chest and kissed his hair. "It's ok, now," she whispered.

"I just _hate_ Dementors," Harry said. "Why the Ministry is still keeping them after the war…" Harry trailed off and they sat in silence for a few moments until he said, "We got a story out of Malfoy at least. Turns out he thought that by rescuing Torie and making me look like the cause of the kidnap, he'd win you over. Krum needed the money and he hates me, so naturally he agreed."

"Bastard," Ginny muttered coldly. "When have I ever given the appearance that I like him? How could he do this to us? We thought he was good!"

"Well, he may not be a Deatheater anymore but he's always been evil," Harry said, covering a yawn with a gloved hand.

"Well, thank goodness it's all over," Ginny said, not feeling relieved in the least. So Torie had been taken because of _her_, not because of Harry's job. Had she even acted as if she liked Malfoy? Well, she'd been nice enough to him, but that was just manners – a common courtesy that even Harry extended towards him.

"Ginny, love," Harry said softly, standing and pulling her to her feet. "You are under no condition allowed to blame yourself, even slightly, for what happened, You understand?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and rested her forehead against Harry's chest.

"Gin, look at me."

She looked up at met his warm gaze, knowing then that all had been forgiven. This was her husband – her _Harry_. He was the only one for her and he knew it. Smiling, he pressed his lips gently against hers and pulled their warm bodies together. Their family was safe, and so was she. Harry would always keep her safe – he knew and so did she, though she would never admit to it. A stubborn, independent streak caused her to fully believe that she could take care of her self with no help from anyone else.

As Harry led Ginny upstairs and laid her gently down on the bed, she knew there was no place she'd rather be: no one she'd rather be with. Nothing and no one would lead her away from her husband again because she knew he needed her as much as she needed him.

As Ginny began to doze off in Harry's arms, her breath beginning to slow and her racing heart quietened, she knew this was love. This was real love.

**"Don't need to be alone.  
No need to be alone. **

It's real love.  
It's real.  
Yes, it's real love.  
It's real."

**_- The Beatles_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: Well, I hadn't actually planned on stopping it there, but it seemed a good place. (please don't get mad). A sequel is very possible, and i'm planning on also doing one focusing more on Hermione and Ron's life, so keep watching for that. Thankyou everyone for reading and reviewing this story and i hope you read some of my other fics! Thankyou! (and please review!) cya! -annie xxx


End file.
